Just Another Day
by Alexandria Duncan
Summary: Racetrack and Spot have known each other for what seems to be forever, but when Spot finally admits his feelings, will Racetrack feel the same or will their friendship be ruined forever?


This is my first slash and my first one shot, so please let me know (honestly!) what you think. My style is a mixture of various other styles that I've enjoyed over the years, but that's what happens when you hang out with other writers and read _a lot._

Racetrack and Spot have known each other for what seems to be forever, but when Spot finally admits his feelings, will Racetrack feel the same or will their friendship be ruined forever?

(Like we don't already know the answer to that one!)

Fluff, Slash, and Spot . . . where can one go wrong?

_____________________________________________________________________

"You shoulda seen it! Double or nothing and turned out da otha guy cheated!"

I laughed along with his story, always in the right places.

"That's great Racetrack. Musta been the only time ya won without cheatin."

He cuffed me and I grinned. Anyone else who dared try to touch me would have been beaten to a pulp, but not him. Never him.

_Too bad you don't realize it._

"Very funny. Hey, got anything good to shoot wit lately?"

An innocent question among friends. Damnit, why does everything have to be between friends?

"Nah, nothing' even worth lookin' at."

_Except you._

I watch as he leans back in his seat, the sun beaming down on his face trough a nearby open window. What I wouldn't do to be able to tell him.

"Hey Spot! Helllooo… Spot? Ya feelin okay?"

I blinked out of my trance and smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, fine. Say Racetrack, we're good pals and all, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

I took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, there's this… um… person…"

Maybe I was being hopeful, but at this he sat up quickly, almost as if this disturbed him. 

"Do I know her?"

I smiled uncertainly. 

_No 'her' could amount to you._

"Sorta. The thing is… well… I really like 'em."

This time his expression was the uncertain one. I wasn't sure how I was going to manage this without passing out mid-sentence. I was so worried that what I wanted to tell him would repulse him. I knew one thing for certain - if he didn't feel the same, there's no way he'd be comfortable enough to be around me and I'd probably never get to talk to him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Great, Spot's got another girl. Where does that leave me?_

I knew I looked upset, but how could I not be? So many times I've seen him go from girl to girl. So much so that he's become known as a womanizer. How I hated this, but if he was satisfied with that, it wasn't my place to upset his happiness.

"So ya like her, then tell her."

His expression of struggle became even more defined as I waited for him to answer.

"It's not that easy. This person is… well… very proud, and not very easy to tell what their thinkin."

"I'm sure she likes you just as much as you like her."

_She'd be stupid not to._

His face became even more contemplative as I waited for him to speak again. It took all I had not to cry out at him not to be insane, to stop going after these stupid broads and to look right in front of him. At me.

"The thing is… I gotta figure out how I'm gonna tell 'em."

This is it. This is where I'm going to have to help set him up with some dumb broad who's only going to hurt him.

_I would never hurt you_.

"Just tell her. Next time you're with her, do something she wouldn't expect. Take her hands, stare into her eyes, and tell her you like her."

I paused, and for the millionth wished I could tell him that he should do these things for _me_, say these things to _me_. 

"Ok. I just hope this goes how I want it to."

"Why wouldn't - ." 

I stopped speaking because at that moment he turned to face me completely and grabbed my hands. My eyes widened in shock. I think I may have looked upset because he paused for a moment, as if he were unsure if he should do this. 

_Say it! I'd jump for joy if you just say what I hope you're going to!_

"Racetrack, I like- no- I love you."

For a moment it seemed as if the time had frozen. I knew it hadn't when I saw Spot's face fall, and felt him begin to pull away. I gripped his hands in mine and pulled him toward me, and as I did so I broke into a grin. My hand raised and I pulled his face to mine for the most wonderful kiss I had ever experienced, before and since. At the end of the kiss, I smiled even wider than I had been before.

"I love you too." 

_______________________________________________________________________

Ok, now that you've read it, review and let me know what you think. Be constructive in your criticism, not abusive please. I'd also like to apologize about the lack of tab-spacing. Nothing I did seemed to make them appear when I uploaded it. If anyone has a suggestion on how I can manage to keep them in, please let me know. Please remember that this is my first and any suggestions you make can help me be a better writer.


End file.
